falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestia - Clipped Wings
Fallout: Equestria - Clipped Winds is a Fallout: Equestria story, written by Desrium. The Story follows the pegasus Falcon as he flees one of the last civilized places over the clouds to try his luck on the ground instead. Synopsis Falcon Wing is a Pegasus pony living in the last bastions of pegasus civilization after the sky was sealed away behind the clouds. Constantly the victim of bullying and physical abuse, he flees from the skies and thus he leaves his home behind, only to find that in a twist of fate he is unable to return. Stranded on the ground, Falcon must learn the rules of the Equestrian Wasteland or end up perishing like so many others. Characters *'Falcon Wing' - An orphan and an outcast amongst his kind, Falcon Wing has known a stark loneliness. His only respite from it were his adoptive parents: Flint and Erasure, and Doctor Patchenfix, an Enclave medic whom he had become acquainted with after his many trips to her work station. With a penchant for academics above athleticism, Falcon Wing spent his free time in his bastion's archives reading about miscellaneous things from days long gone, safe from those who would torment him relentlessly. Surely his fondest memories of the bastion were made in there. “It’s time to be a better pony. It’s time to start doing something good.” *'Klaxon' - Crass and ill-tempered, Klaxon is an intellectual figure and physical powerhouse unlike any other. His humor is cold and his demeanor is almost cruel at times, but alas he is but a product of the grim reality of the Wasteland. His past has done little to brighten the darkness in his life. He and his unicorn companion call raider infested Ponyville home. Together, they live out of sight of their savage neighbors, tolerating each other's quirks and holding out against the Wasteland. He has grown into an able scavenger and uses his skills to take from the wretched to better their lives. “There’s a reason why I say and do things I do.” *'Steiner' - A quiet thinker with a soul bogged down by melancholy, Steiner is a unicorn with staggering magical power. He reluctantly makes use of his gift however, lest tragedy from the distant past repeats itself. Instead, he busies himself helping Klaxon build various contraptions out of salvaged equipment. One such creation is the Pipeye, a pair of brass goggles given a few Pipbuck functions such as an E.F.S and a magnifying spell to zoom in on far away objects. Whereas Klaxon is blunt and prone to episodes of anger, Steiner is eloquent in speech and levelheaded in thought. He is a logical and tactical mind that prefers to handle a problem at a distance, as opposed to his friend's more direct means of engagement. When he finds that he is lacking in his ability, he does what he can to remedy the issue. "I did not act in arrogance. I acted on the basis of my ability. I just happen to be very... able." *'Alana' - Strangely upbeat. Perhaps alarmingly so. Alana is a mare that knows soaring highs and abysmal lows. She is pony of the Wasteland who wears a smile and treasures all the good in her life. What else can one do when there is so little one can really call "good" anymore out there. Especially when misery and death are thick in the air, blowing across the dry soil and through the gray shells that used to be buildings. But even when her eyes are dead set on the silver lining, the gloom of the brewing storm often can prove too much to bear. Alana is no stranger to the sadness and grief that has broken many a soul in the shadow of Equestria. The fact that she can still laugh and smile shows that she is stronger for it. And Alana has always been a very strong pony. "How can I be related to a train, mister hero?" External link The completed story can be read on Fimfiction. Category:Completed Stories Category:Stories